


Looking Up From Underneath

by Measured



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was and always had been, a siren in the deep, an abandoned lighthouse in a dark night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up From Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was: Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Kyoko/Sayaka, beside you.  
> Spoilers, jossed by the interviews or something. Thanks to Myaru for betaing for me.  
> Title comes from Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine.

She could hear the sound of music above the waves, for everything was amplified underwater. The colors seemed brighter as the fish swam by. The sea life ignored her, and the song continued without her as if she had disappeared. Bubbles drifted up as she watched the sky and the light that came through from above.

The crash of waves above was in her head, a lyrical rage. She felt only felt rage now. They came up in fits and starts, storms across the skin of the sea. Reflected in the water she saw scenes of several girls she didn't know. She watched, impassive, as if these scenes were the fish returning again. How long had she been here, below the waves and sunk deep into the sunken shipwreck? As far as she could tell, she always had been, and always would be. No one touched her here, no one missed her, and there was only the fury in her chest, and the song that came from above, and inside her.

Sometimes, she remembered a lack, like a slab of ice fallen from a floe, but the details never stayed long, for then she would fall into the anger, and the waves would rush in time to a symphony, and when it was over, more bodies and other debris would collect over the water, more signs of her bloodshed.

She was and always had been, a siren in the deep, an abandoned lighthouse in a dark night.

And yet, there was a ripple on the surface, a distant sound of a voice calling out a name. She shifted her head to listen more, but it turned faint, distorted. No matter. She had only time and the deep.

Flames hissed as they hit the waves. She watched as someone beat across the glassy surface, and the waves began to quiver as the melody turned to a dirge. The fish were gone now, only the sound of violins and something crashing through her space of the ocean.

Hands encircled her wrists. Streaks of red, like blood, were in the water. Bubbles rose up around the girl as the water consumed the flames, while her red hair fanned out behind her. The melody became a scream, and yet she could not say why this pain had welled up inside her. The sea was breaking around her, the song had turned cacophonous, and no longer beautiful.

Through the storm, the girl did not let her go. And through the roaring sound of the wind, pieces of a girl named Sayaka came to her. There were flashes of a short life, of girls she once called friends, a boy she once loved.

And through it all, the red haired girl clung to her, drowning in the deep so she wouldn't have to be alone in her song.


End file.
